1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to scissors jack and in particular to a scissors jack which has formed gear teeth on a lower and upper pivot arms which extend on the opposite directions so that in the lower position they can pass each other thus allowing the jack to take a lower profile.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,653 which issued on FIG. 7, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,802 which issued on Feb. 5, 1991 relate to scissors type jacks which are assigned to the assignee of the present application.